


your love inside me

by milliejupiter



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliejupiter/pseuds/milliejupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N Grimshaw has chest hair and H Styles really likes it. That’s it. That’s the whole fic. (Contains mild armpit fetish I guess? So be aware if that’s a thing that might squick you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love inside me

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, thank you to the loveliest eloiserummaging for beta, and starkwords for dirty tweets
> 
> Title from So Good To Me by Chris Malinchak, which you should listen to because it’s an incredible song

Nick wakes up to the sun shining through the blinds he forgot to close last night, the sound of a rubbish truck bumbling down the street and Harry snoring on his shoulder. It's pretty much perfect.

He yawns and stretches his legs, runs this tips of his fingers up and down Harry's back. Even though Harry doesn't open his eyes, Nick can tell when he wakes up because he curls closer into Nick's side and weaves one of his legs between Nick's.

"Morning," he says sleepily, kissing Nick's shoulder. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, lovely," Nick says dragging a hand down to Harry's lower back. "You?"

Harry shivers and arches into Nicks touch, dragging out the words. " _Really_ well. You wore me out last night."

"Oh, yeah?" Nick smirks. "Maybe we should go a little easier next time?"

"Never!" Harry drawls and kisses Nick hard on the mouth, tugging on his bottom lip.

"Alright, alright," Nick laughs and tugs Harry out of bed and onto his feet. "Gonna shower, you wanna come with?" Nick asks.

"Hm, no," Harry says. "I like when I can still smell you on me the next morning." He grins and leans into Nick's chest, lowering his voice when he continues, "Still feel you in me."

"Jesus, Styles," Nick laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. The things that come out of Harry's mouth still shock him sometimes. Harry just smiles cheekily and Nick ruffles his hair, kisses his forehead, and pushes him out the door toward the kitchen.

-

After he finishes in the shower, Nick wraps a towel around his waist and goes to see how Harry's making out in the kitchen.

Harry is still naked, humming to himself while spreading butter on a few pieces of toast. There are two steaming mugs of tea and a bowl of grapes on the counter beside him.

"You make a pretty good house husband, you know," Nick says, coming up behind Harry and wrapping his hands over his hips. He kisses the back of Harry's neck. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Starve, probably," Harry says, turning around in Nick's arms to kiss him. After a few minutes he pulls away with a wet sound. "Hey, can we eat in bed?" he asks, but he doesn't give Nick a chance to answer before he's ducking under Nick's arm and making his way back down the hallway with the food, leaving Nick with the tea.

Nick rolls his eyes, but it's futile. "No crumbs on my duvet!"

-

"Could fall back to sleep right now," Nick yawns after they've finished their tea and toast, stretching one arm across the pillow and over Harry's shoulders.

"Well don't," Harry says, eyes darkening. "I have plans for you."

"Oh yeah?" Nick asks, "and what are these plans?"

"You'll see," he says with a wink.

Harry turns and kisses Nick's brow, then his cheek and the corner of his jaw. When he reaches Nick's collarbone he stops to press his face into Nicks neck and inhales.

Nick should have known this was what Harry was after. It's been sort of a thing for him lately, the way Nick smells. He even got Nick to switch to an unscented body wash because he said it was covering it up.

After a minute Harry pushes Nick's arm up above his head and then noses his way down toward Nick's underarm, pressing his nose into the soft patch of hair there. "Mm, you smell good," he says happily.

"Oh it's that new conditioner, you know," Nick jokes, because sometimes it's too much and he can't help but want to lighten the mood when Harry gets intense like this.

Harry's not having any of it, though. "No," he says insistently, leaning up a bit to look right at Nick's face. "Not the soap. You."

He moves back down and nuzzles his face back into Nicks armpit, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin and making desperate, happy little noises.

The first time Harry did this, Nick was afraid to start giggling and ruin the mood, but seeing Harry like this, knowing how much it turns him on, any hesitation Nick might've had flies out the window.

After a minute Harry sits back up, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. Nick tips his chin up with a finger and kisses his lips, sucking and nibbling until they're red and swollen. With one last kiss, Harry climbs onto Nicks lap to start in on his other arm, and Nick figures it's no hardship to just relax and enjoy, let Harry have this.

Eventually Harry pulls away and it's obvious how much he's enjoyed himself because he starts rutting down against Nick, his cock already fully hard.

Nick slides his hand down Harry's sweaty back and pushes two fingers down between his cheeks and inside him. He can’t get his fingers too deep in this position, but Harry doesn’t really seem to mind, just gasps and drops his forehead to Nicks shoulder. "You still wet from last night, Harry? Bet you could go again right now without me even prepping you. You’re always so ready for me, aren't you?"

"Fuck. Yes, Nick, _please_." 

Nick is tempted to push into Harry just like this. It’s always been his favorite position, being able to see how well Harry takes everything Nick has to give him. But he doesn’t think Harry can last that long, already holding the base of his cock to slow himself down, so instead Nick just curls his fingers as far into Harry as he can. 

“Can you come for me like this, Harry?”

“Yeah, yes,” Harry says shakily, almost whimpering now and beginning to move his hand faster over his cock. He pushes his fingers through Nick’s chest hair and leans down to press wet, open mouthed kissed all over it. "Can I--" he pants, words muffled. “I want to come on your chest. Wanna see it on you.” 

“Fuck yes, Harry, do it.” 

The sounds Harry makes when he comes rank with Nick’s all time favorites, and Nick likes to think of himself as a man with pretty discerning taste in sounds. He starts with a few little whimpers, building up to a long whine as he brings himself off so hard some reaches Nick’s face. 

He collapses with his forehead against Nick’s, breathing heavy and clutching his chest hair so hard that Nick jolts a bit, but after a minute Harry pushes himself back up and stares at the mess he’s made, fascinated. He traces the white droplets scattered across Nick’s body, rubs them into Nick’s skin, then leans down to lick a stripe from belly to collar. He buries his nose into the dip between Nick’s pecs and breathes him in. It should be weird, Nick thinks, Harry objectifying his body like this, running his hands all over Nick’s stomach and chest, mapping out his muscles and tracing swirls into his damp hair. But when Nick sees the satisfied look on Harry’s face he realizes he would give this to Harry any time he wanted.

When the mess on his chest begins to cool and get sticky, Nick reaches for a corner of the sheet to wipe himself off, but Harry pushes his hand away. “No, don’t clean it up,” he smirks, backing down Nick’s body. “I want to be able to see it while I blow you.” 

-

After, when they’re lying in bed, Harry rests his head on Nick’s shoulder and cards his fingers through Nick’s chest hair, still sticky with come. He pushes little sections of hair out of place and then smoothes them down again, twisting little bits between his fingers and making Nick tremble with the aftershock every time he brushes over a nipple.

“I think you should do a topless photoshoot,” he says, and he sounds serious, but he must be joking, Nick thinks. 

“No one wants to see that, Harold.” 

“I think a few girls on Tumblr might disagree with you,” he says, tweaking one of Nick’s nipples with a grin. “And me. I want to see that. Maybe I’ll make a few phone calls.” 

Nick just sighs. Surely nothing is actually going to come of it, if Harry is even serious. “Okay Harry, you go ahead and do that.” 

Nick can see Harry’s eyes light up when he says, “Okay, I will.”


End file.
